


Hide Where Love Can Save Us

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun and Kris have been friends for as long as they can remember but something as simple as a kiss turns their friendship into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide Where Love Can Save Us

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted written for the LJ community TheBaekFest.

They’ve been best friends for as long as Baekhyun can remember. Or at least he likes to think of it that way so that’s exactly what he tells people. They’ve been together since the dawn of time and that’s why they’re so close, how they always know what the other is thinking without needing to say a word.  
  
What really happened is that the Wu family moved next door to the Byun family when Baekhyun was still in elementary school.  
  
  
  
Little seven-year-old Baekhyun’s in the middle of a game of hide-and-seek with Chanyeol and Jongdae, along with a few other kids and he’s looking for them when he stumbles upon Kris. Except Kris isn’t alone. They’re off to the side of the school where the teachers on supervising duty can’t see and Kris is getting picked on by a bunch of other boys.  
  
Kris is bigger than the boys surrounding him, yet he doesn’t fight back, doesn’t say a word. It’s not surprising because they’re teasing him for being Chinese, making fun of his accent. It makes Baekhyun’s blood boil seeing them do that and he clenches his tiny hands into fists. Sure, Baekhyun only talks to Kris when his parents invite the other’s family over for dinner but he knows that Kris isn’t a mean kid, doesn’t do anything that means he should be picked on by a bunch of other boys.  
  
So Baekhyun marches himself right up to the group and a little forcefully wedges himself in between Kris and the rest of the kids. “Is there a problem here?” Baekhyun asks, glaring up at the bullies. He doesn’t even bother to wait for an answer before turning around to grab Kris’ hand. “I found you,” he says with a smile, easily pulling Kris along with him even though the other boy has got over half a foot of height on Baekhyun. “It’s you’re turn to be _it_ now and I’ll go hide.”  
  
“What?” Kris asks, with the same confused look he gets when people talk too fast in Korean to him.  
  
“We’re playing hide-and-seek,” Baekhyun explains. “You’re the one who has to find where everyone else is hiding but you have to help me look for them first.”  
  
“Okay,” Kris agrees and he smiles. The first genuine smile Baekhyun has seen on his face. It makes him look softer and kind of really cute, like an over-sized teddy bear. Baekhyun decides to keep him.  
  
  
  
They become inseparable after that. Baekhyun slowly breaks Kris out of his shy little shell (which improves his Korean considerably) and they become the best of friends. They grow up with Kris sending more time at the Byun house than he does at his own. Stupid little boy sleepovers spending the night making pillow forts and contests of who can stay awake the longest turns into the pair of them claiming they need to study for the big test tomorrow and then end up staying up all night playing video games.  
  
Upon returning home from school Baekhyun and Kris dump their things on the floor by the entrance to the house and Kris automatically makes his way up to Baekhyun’s bedroom, while the younger heads to the kitchen to grab some snacks. He’s in the middle of rummaging through the cupboards when his mother sneaks up behind him.  
  
“You boys better be studying up there,” she warns.  
  
“Of course mom, don’t we always?” He replies. He finally finds the bag of chips he’s looking for but his mother stops him before he can escape.  
  
“Your grades say otherwise,” she says in that mother tone of hers. Baekhyun hates it.  
  
“Just an hour of gaming and then we’ll study until dinner, I promise,” he says because he can’t flat out lie to her when she’s staring at him like that. But he’ll conveniently forget when an hour is up; it’s totally not lying.  
  
“Sure you will,” she says like she knows exactly what Baekhyun’s planning. It’s the crazy mother thing.  
  
He gives her his best innocent smile and heads up to his room to find Kris lazing on his bed, the game system all set up and ready to go.  
  
“What took you so long?” Kris asks and he doesn’t even wait for Baekhyun to sit down before he tosses the other controller at him. Baekhyun barely manages to catch it with the bag of chips in his hands.  
  
“Got caught in a trap,” Baekhyun replies, taking his usual stop splayed out next to Kris on his bed. Baekhyun rolls his eyes when Kris just raises his eyebrow at him. “My mother,” Baekhyun explains. “Nagging about studying and doing that weird mother thing. The usual.”  
  
Kris just laughs at him, grabbing a chip from the open bag as he presses start before Baekhyun’s ready to play.  
  
Three hours of video games later (with no studying) they break for supper only to go right back to the game when they’re finished eating. Every once in a while they switch games, ranging from first person shooters to classic racing games and they even spend some time playing co-op games. They’re on their third round of trying to kick the shit out of each other on Super Smash Bros. Melee when Kris’ Yoshi extends his tongue and he just manages to catch Baekhyun’s Young Link. Standing on the edge of the arena, Yoshi swallows Young Link and poops him off the side, eliminating Baekhyun’s last life.  
  
“Hey, that’s cheating!” Baekhyun loudly complains. It’s his third loss in a row.  
  
Kris chuckles at his pout and nudges Baekhyun’s shoulder lightly with his knuckles. “It’s not cheating if the game lets me do it, Baek,” Kris replies smugly. Baekhyun’s never been able to beat Kris at this game no matter how hard he tries.  
  
Eternally frustrated at the stupid game and stupid Kris and his big stupid hands that can reach the stupid buttons on the stupid controller easier than him, Baekhyun shoves Kris hard. Kris just laughs again as he bounces back and knocks their shoulders together. Baekhyun growls, but he’s smiling as he abandons the controller in his hands to tackle Kris instead. Kris laughs harder because he’s infinitely more solid than Baekhyun and he only goes down because he lets it happen.  
  
Half sprawled on top of Kris, Baekhyun laughs because he finally won but Kris has other plans. He easily rolls them over and now it’s Baekhyun being pressed into the mattress, but Kris is always careful when they wrestle so Baekhyun still has room to breathe.  
  
Kris’ face is hovering right above his, but Baekhyun’s used to the closeness because they do this kind of thing all the time. They’re always all up in each other’s personal space, always hanging off of each other and using each other for pillows. Even when they sleep over at each other’s houses they squeeze into the twin-size bed together, snuggling up close so neither of them has to worry about falling off the side.  
  
But Kris is staring at him now and his smile fades. For whatever reason Baekhyun feels a bit self-conscious with how dark Kris’ eyes are, pupils blown so wide. It’s not an expression he’s seen often on Kris’s face and he doesn’t know what to think of it.  
  
“Kris?”  
  
Kris’ eyes immediately flick down to his lips and Baekhyun only realizes what’s happening _after_ Kris’s mouth covers his own. His eyes widen in shock only for a moment because Kris’ lips are soft and warm and it’s kind of nice. Baekhyun’s never been kissed before so he doesn’t know how to respond at first, regardless of the fact that it’s a _boy_ kissing him. But before Baekhyun even has a chance to work up the courage to kiss back, Kris is already pulling away.  
  
It leaves Baekhyun dizzy and he feels light-headed, his body is tingling pleasantly all over but Kris scrambles off of him with a panicked expression on his face. Baekhyun’s hit by the urge to reach out and pull Kris back, finish whatever it is that he started except the distance between them keeps growing and Kris sputters out a stupid apology.  
  
Baekhyun’s not sure what hurts more, the fact that Kris drags the back of his hand across his lips in disgust or his rushed words of, “Shit, Baek, I didn’t mean to do that. I’m sorry. Just forget that it ever happened.”  
  
He leaves the room before Baekhyun can say anything to stop him.  
  
  
  
Kris avoids Baekhyun like the plague and the worst part is that it’s completely obvious to everyone around him. His parents comment that they haven’t seen Kris around lately and at school he gets people asking for Kris all the time like Baekhyun should know where he is every second of everyday (to be fair though, before Baekhyun actually would have known).  
  
At lunch, Baekhyun sits at his usual table surrounded by his other friends. Everyone talks and laughs animatedly around him but Baekhyun only pokes at his lunch with his chopsticks. He’s lost his appetite and can’t bring himself to eat more than a few bites of food at each meal because it usually feels too heavy in his stomach and makes him nauseous.  
  
Baekhyun’s forced from his thoughts when an elbow gently nudges against his ribcage. He looks up from his food to see Joonmyun staring at him, worry written clearly all over his expression. “You okay?” He asks.  
  
“Fine,” Baekhyun says flashing the best smile he can manage.  
  
Luckily, Joonmyun doesn’t comment on how fake his grin looks but his eyes shift from Baekhyun to his bowl of noodles and then back up to his face; Joonmyun’s obviously noticed that he hasn’t really been eating anything lately.  
  
“You look really pale,” he says to Baekhyun instead of directly commenting on his eating habits.  
  
“I just haven’t been getting much sleep lately,” Baekhyun replies. What he doesn’t tell Joonmyun is that he can’t sleep without Kris wrapped around him in bed. The stupid single bed is too small for both of them but without Kris it’s way too big and he gets cold and lonely at night; it doesn’t feel right when Kris isn’t snoring beside him and he is plagued with nightmares the odd times he actually does manage to fall asleep.  
  
Now he only gets to see glimpses of his best friend in the hallway at school. One time he even managed to catch Kris’ eyes before the other panicked and bolted in the other direction before Baekhyun even had a chance to react.  
  
Baekhyun sighs, slamming his chopsticks down on the table in frustration, not caring that he startles Joonmyun with his sudden action. He brings his fingers up to touch his lips, a habit he picked up every time he thinks about Kris now. Kris isn’t his only friend, but now that he’s suddenly gone from his life, Baekhyun has never felt more alone, like a piece of him is missing. A week of this torture is about all he can take; he doesn’t care what he has to do, one way or another he is determined to get his best friend back.  
  
  
  
After having to walk home from school by himself (again), Baekhyun goes straight to Kris’ house instead of going to his own home. Mrs. Wu answers the door wearing an apron and a smile. Her hair is pulled back into a bun and she’s covered almost from head to toe in flour, he must have interrupted her from making Kris’ favourite dumplings for dinner. She looks surprised to see Baekhyun, but pleasantly so. “Boxian, you haven’t been around in a while,” she says like she knows that there’s something up between Kris and him, but thankfully she doesn’t press the matter any further. Instead she steps aside, ushering him into the house. “Come in, come in.”  
  
Baekhyun quickly hops through the door and she closes it behind him. She goes to take his coat from him but he darts out of the way. “The flour,” he explains gesturing to her hands when she gives him a look and they both laugh.  
  
“Sorry,” she apologizes, her cheeks turning a bit pink in embarrassment. She wipes her hands against her apron but it doesn’t really do any good, just makes the mess a bit worse. “Kris isn’t home,” she continues before Baekhyun can even ask. “Basketball practice.”  
  
“Oh,” Baekhyun says dumbly. It’s Thursday so he should have known. If things were normal he would have hung around after school, working on his homework at the top of the bleachers in the gym while Kris and his teammates have their practice. Afterwards they’d walk back to Kris’ house together and have dinner with Kris’s parents before sneaking off to Kris’ room later to do homework (play video games).  
  
Baekhyun only has to stand there awkwardly for a moment before Mrs. Wu takes pity on him. “You can wait upstairs if you’d like,” she suggests. A glance at the clock tells Baekhyun that it’ll still be a while before Kris gets back. He takes her up on the offer, making his way up to Kris’ room by himself.  
  
The short trek up the stairs feels awkward knowing that Kris isn’t waiting there for him or trailing after him. When he opens the door the room still looks the same; Baekhyun’s clothes and random knickknacks are still mixed among Kris’ possessions. For a moment it feels like nothing has changed between them and Baekhyun smiles until he remembers why he’s there. He has to fix whatever had been broken between them. He’s got to pick up all the shattered pieces and maybe then he’ll be able to put their relationship back together.  
  
In the meantime he sighs, eyes lingering on the clock resting on Kris’ nightstand right next to the picture of them from when they were kids. It was taken before Kris had his huge growth spurt, back when they were still roughly the same size. The sight of the photo makes a wave of nostalgia wash over him and he aches to see Kris, to lie down on the bed and play video games next to him until they’re too tired to keep their eyes open any more and they fall asleep with their clothes on and the controllers still in their hands.  
  
Baekhyun almost trips on a hoodie as he stumbles closer to the bed, closer to the photograph of when they were still best friends. Cursing, he picks up the hoodie. It’s wrinkled and dirty but he pulls it over his head anyway because it smells like Kris and he misses that. He curls up on Kris’ bed wearing a hoodie that’s at least two sizes too big for him surrounded by Kris’ scent and for the first time in what seems like forever, Baekhyun falls into a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
Baekhyun is startled awake by the door opening. The light switch being flicked on floods the room with bright light that hurts Baekhyun’s eyes. He groans, rolling over on the bed until he realizes that he’s not in his own bed, but on Kris’. He sits up so fast that he makes himself dizzy with head rush and he would have immediately fallen over again if it weren’t for the familiar hand on his shoulder keeping him upright.  
  
“Kris,” Baekhyun breathes as a sigh of relief. Finally Kris is in the same room as him without running away; finally Baekhyun’s has Kris’ full attention again.  
  
“What are you doing here, Baekhyun?”  
  
Baekhyun’s smile fades. “You’ve been avoiding me,” he accuses. He resists the urge to fold his arms across his chest like a spoiled child.  
  
“I’ve been busy.” Kris withdraws his hand and turns around, occupying himself with taking his textbooks and binders out of his backpack. Baekhyun wants to pull him back.  
  
“You’ve never been too busy for me before,” Baekhyun whispers. He knows that Kris heard him because he pauses in what he’s doing for a moment.  
  
Kris shrugs. “People change.”  
  
“Bullshit,” Baekhyun yells in frustration. He sighs and takes a moment to calm himself down and when he continues he speaks at a softer volume. “You’re just running away. But you’re the one who kissed me, remember?”  
  
Kris visibly stiffens at the words and he still won’t turn around to look at Baekhyun. “I really wish I didn’t,” he whispers just loud enough for Baekhyun to hear. He feels like he’s been punched in the chest and his eyes sting with the beginning of tears.  
  
Finally, Kris puts down the books in his hands and stares out the window into the darkness. “I’m sorry,” he continues after a moment. “I won’t do it again so can we just forget about it and go back to the way things were?”  
  
“No,” Baekhyun says and this time Kris does turn to stare at him. Baekhyun can easily make out the hurt and confusion in his eyes, even if Kris does his best to hide it. “No, I don’t think we can do that anymore.”  
  
“What are you trying to say?” Kris asks. He can’t hide the hurt in is voice from Baekhyun either. “You don’t want to be friends anymore?”  
  
Baekhyun shakes his head. “That’s not–” he stops for a moment, frustrated that he can’t find the right words to express his thoughts. “Of course I still want us to be friends. But now,” Baekhyun lifts his hand to press his fingers into his lips again, “I can’t stop thinking about when you kissed me.”  
  
“Baek, listen, I’m sorry. I–”  
  
“Don’t you fucking apologize to me about that,” Baekhyun loudly interrupts. “Not when I kind of want you to do it again,” he finishes quieter, mumbling his words at the end. He can feel his face heating up in embarrassment and butterflies take flight in his stomach.  
  
Kris’ eyes are so wide in surprise and he just stares dumbly at Baekhyun like he’s grown a set of horns or something. “What?”  
  
Baekhyun gulps, it’s now or never. The butterflies morph into something bigger and for a moment, he feels like he’s going to be sick. He takes a breath to settle his nerves but it doesn’t do anything to help. “I want you,” he says slowly, carefully so that there is no chance that Kris can misunderstand him, “to kiss me.”  
  
Kris only continues to gaze blankly at him but then he’s moving closer, closing the distance between them until he’s standing just inches away from Baekhyun. He has to crane his neck back to look up at Kris. “Do you have any idea what you’re saying?” Kris asks, voice low and rough, making Baekhyun’s heart pound faster.  
  
“One week,” Baekhyun replies, shifting his eyes down to stare somewhere around Kris’ collarbones. “You’ve been avoiding me for a whole week and I haven’t been able to think about anything else but you. And–”  
  
Whatever else Baekhyun had been planning to say is cut off when Kris’ hands come up to cup his face. Large thumbs caress his cheeks and his head is titled up at the same time that Kris leans down to meet him. Kris’ lips are just as soft as Baekhyun remembers, moving against his own in a way that makes his head spin. The kiss is slow and gentle but when Kris finally pulls away, they’re both breathing hard.  
  
Kris rests their foreheads together. “You really have no fucking clue,” he whispers, breath ghosting over Baekhyun’s lips.  
  
“No clue about what?” Baekhyun wonders. He’s still sitting at the edge of the bed with Kris standing hunched and awkward above him. He pulls away, taking Kris’ hand to make sure he follows as Baekhyun scoots back and they both make themselves a bit more comfortable. Baekhyun’s still sitting on the bed, but this time he’s more in the middle with Kris seated closely in front of him.  
  
Kris doesn’t respond at first, just runs a hand through his hair in a nervous habit that Baekhyun’s so familiar with. “Tell me,” Baekhyun presses as he leans back in to bring their mouths together again. It’s just as thrilling as the first time they kissed only it keeps getting better and better the more times their lips meet. “What am I so clueless about?”  
  
Kris inhales a shaky breath and Baekhyun can feel him trembling against him. “About what you’re doing to me right now,” Kris leans in to whisper into his ear, and Baekhyun would have laughed if his voice didn’t sound so dangerously low and rough. His breath hitches and Baekhyun almost melts completely into the bed when Kris presses a kiss against his neck.  
  
“What am I doing?” Baekhyun whispers back, even if he’s sure he’s got a pretty good idea what he’s doing to Kris because Kris is doing the same things to him.  
  
Kris kisses him again instead of answering. While their lips are still pressed together, Kris grabs one of Baekhyun’s hands and presses it into his crotch, where his dick is straining against the zipper of his jeans. “This is what you’re doing to me Baekhyun,” Kris says and Baekhyun gasps against his lips. “What you’ve always done to me.”  
  
Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say to that. His mind spins with Kris’ confession and scenes from their past flashes through his mind. He feels like an idiot. All those times when he couldn’t read Kris’ expression, couldn’t guess what his best friend was thinking; everything makes perfect sense now. Kris has been attracted to him for a long time now and he’s just been too dense to see it.  
  
In the span of a week, Baekhyun’s world has been turned completely upside down. But he doesn’t mind because it’s what made him realize that he can’t live without his best friend. And there’s the possibility that Baekhyun might actually like Kris like that too.  
  
Kris’ grip on Baekhyun’s hand loosens, like he’s ready to pull away, maybe give another stupid and unneeded apology. Baekhyun’s taken too long to respond again but this time he’s not going to let Kris go without a fight. He climbs into Kris’ lap and wraps his arms around Kris’s neck before he can even _think_ about escaping. “Then touch me already,” Baekhyun whispers against Kris’ lips.  
  
“Fuck,” Kris groans, immediately snapping into action and he pushes Baekhyun down against the mattress before roughly spreading his legs so he can fit himself between them. Baekhyun moans as their hips slide together, delicious friction sending a spark of arousal through him.  
  
Grinding into each other is great but it isn’t nearly enough so Baekhyun threads his hands through Kris’s hair with one hand and pulls him closer with the other. “More,” he demands, breathing heavily against Kris’s lips.  
  
Kris happily complies, slipping a hand between them to undo the button on Baekhyun’s jeans. The sound of his fly being pulled down is loud in Baekhyun’s ears but the last of his nerves fade away when Kris gets his hand into his underwear, palm firmly rubbing against Baekhyun’s cock. He moans, hips lifting up for more as Kris kisses him and this time Baekhyun doesn’t hesitate in parting his lips for Kris’ tongue.  
  
Kris leaves Baekhyun’s lips in favour of leaving a trail of licks down his neck. Baekhyun shifts in his hold, impatiently bucking his hips against Kris’ hand and he whines when the other pulls away completely. Kris separates only long enough for him to pull his shirt over his head and throw it somewhere over his shoulder. Baekhyun sits up to take off the borrowed sweater and his own shirt too, but Kris just pushes him back down to the bed. “Keep in on,” he practically growls and kisses Baekhyun again before he continues moving down his body. “You look so hot wearing my sweater.”  
  
Baekhyun blushes furiously, but at this point he’s not sure if it’s a reaction to Kris’s words or the fact that Kris pulled his jeans and boxers out of the way and his face is an inch away from his dick now. Baekhyun can feel Kris’ warm breath fanning out over his heated skin and he squirms but Kris immediately holds his hips still. “Relax,” Kris says softly, voice barely above a whisper. “I’m going to take care of you.”  
  
Baekhyun’s eyes flutter shut when Kris pushes the bottom of his sweater up and he sucks a mark into Baekhyun’s tummy. Kris’ grip on Baekhyun’s hips tighten as he works his tongue down Baekhyun’s skin and this time he doesn’t stop until he has his lips wrapped around the head of Baekhyun’s cock.  
  
“Kris,” Baekhyun moans, reaching down to grab a hold of Kris’s hair and pull. Kris responds by sucking more of Baekhyun into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and his fingers stroke the rest of Baekhyun’s length. “ _Kris_.”  
  
Kris smiles around Baekhyun’s cock, quite pleased that he’s able to reduce him to a mess of soft whines and long, drawn out moans. He sucks harder, trying to take as much of Baekhyun’s leaking cock into his mouth as he can. Baekhyun curses, hips twitching up into the soft heat between Kris’ lips, it feels so good that he’s afraid he isn’t going to last much longer so he pulls a reluctant Kris off him.  
  
He doesn’t waste any time pulling Kris back on top of him and in for another kiss as his own hand goes for Kris’ crotch. He teases Kris, rubbing gently over the bulge in his pants and he enjoys the groans Kris makes against his lips. Baekhyun almost comes completely undone at the butchered sound of his own name on Kris’ tongue when he unceremoniously shoves his hand down Kris’ pants to pump his cock.  
  
Kris is the first to come, with a loud grunt and his face buried in Baekhyun’s neck, teeth dragging gently against his skin. Kris only loosens his grip on Baekhyun’s cock for a second as he catches his breath and then he’s furiously jerking him off with long, hard strokes. Baekhyun reaches completion as well a moment later, a loud cry falling from his lips as he makes a mess all over Kris’s hand.  
  
They stay there for a minute, taking the time to get their breathing and heartbeats under control. Covered in sweat and come with Kris’ weight still on top of him, Baekhyun starts to feel a bit gross. “You’re heavy,” he says and Kris just laughs before rolling off of him. “I’ll be right back,” Baekhyun says before he gets off the bed and heads to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
When Baekhyun returns from cleaning himself up and changing into a fresh pair of pyjama pants (and another one of Kris’ hoodies), Kris has already changed too and has the TV turned on with the title screen for Mario Kart playing. He grins widely even as Kris chucks one of the controllers at him and it almost hits him in the face. Everything has changed but at the same time, everything is still exactly the same; he’s going to kick Kris’ ass at Mario Kart.


End file.
